Je serais toujours à tes côtés
by LUNAESOLE
Summary: Après Halloween Ethel Lockwood espère pouvoir oublier son passé et aller de l'avant avec les siens mais lorsque les secrets et un soldat se mettent à jouer avec elle, la jeune Hybride doit s'avouer qu'il est impossible de faire une croix sur le passé et encore moins que la personne qu'on est réellement.
1. Chapter 1

**1.**

Pour fêter la nouvelle année, Magnus avait organisé une soirée sur Gatsby au Pandemonium, avec obligation de porter une tenue style année folle.

J'avais juste un petit hic sur ce point, je voulais porter mon costume d'Halloween mais j'avais l'impression qu'il avait tout enregistrer de cette satané nuit.

J'étais donc assise sur le lit à fixer ma robe attendant une révélation divine, mais il doit également faire la fête avec les Anges et les Saints.

_ Pas que je n'aime pas te voir en sous – vêtement. Dit – James, mais pourquoi t'es pas encore prête ?

_ J'ai un problème. Dis – je, et j'espérais avoir un câlin.

_ Je suis toujours d'accord pour un câlin mais je tiens à ma vie.

_ Mouais tu veux plus de moi.

_ Oh que si sinon c'est quoi ton problème ?

_ Ma robe.

_ Ta robe ? Tu peux développer s'il … Elle me fait chier cette cravate.

Je me levais pour m'occuper du nœud de sa cravate tout en cherchant un moyen pour lui faire comprendre mon problème sans devoir tout lui expliquer.

_ Disons que je l'ai porté à un mauvais moment.

_ Ah je vois.

_ Vraiment ?!

_ Oui et je vais te donner un conseil de ma chère grand – mère.

_ Qui est ?

_ Pour conjurer un mauvais moment d'un vêtement, porte – le quand tout va bien et que tu es heureux.

J'essayais de rester le plus neutre possible, j'avais déjà entendu ce conseil durant la Seconde Guerre – Mondiale. Il avait été prononcé par celle qui allait devenir l'épouse de mon cher soldat quand, j'ai voulus jeter une de mes robes couverte du sang d'un résistant que je n'avais pas pu sauver.

_ Je dois y aller et toi suis mon conseil. Dit – James, je t'aime mi amor.

_ Je t'aime beau brun.

James m'embrassa en mordant ma lèvre inférieur puis fila alors que j'essayais de me préparer le plus rapidement possible, mais c'était un peu compliqué vu comment mes mains tremblaient.

Je du m'y reprendre à deux fois pour obtenir la coiffure et le maquillage que je voulais; bon sang comme j'aimerais que Marissa soit là, elle aurait pu gérer ces deux détails pendant que je lui racontais ce satané conseil.

_ Ethel ça veut pas dire que c'est son p'tit fils.

Je regardais ma meilleure amie avec des yeux aussi gros que des sous – tasses, puis vidai un shoot qui traînait sur la table sans savoir ce qu'il avait dedans, là tout de suite je m'en fous complétement.

_ Tu te fous de moi !?

_ Ethel c'est un …

_ Non chaton on vit depuis 192 ans, il y a que cette garce qui a dit cette phrase.

_ Ok mais ça …

_ Il lui ressemble.

_ Je te fais rappeller que t'as toujours aimé le même genre d'homme.

_ Oui mais …

_ Ecoute on verra ça plus tard et maintenant on fait la fête okay ?

_ Ca me va.

On avala chacune un shoot abandonné puis rejoignit les autres en grande discussion, vu les grands gestes de Simon et Jace qui essayait d'avoir le dernier mot.

Je m'assis à côté d'Izzy remarquant l'abscence de nos frères alors, elle désigna une porte à l'étage éclairé par des chandelles.

_ Corps à corps. Dis – je amusé

_ Certainement ou ils ont beaucoup de chose à dire à notre mère.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ C'est elle qui garde Madzie ce soir.

_ Max doit être ravi.

_ Il en a fait une danse de la joie.

_ Avec …

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit accompagné de rire et d'un Alec encore plus décoiffé ça du être un très torride corps à corps.

_ On parlera de notre père plus tard. Me chuchota – Izzy

Sa réponse voulait clairement dire que Robert n'avait pas accepté l'adoption de Madzie par Alec et Magnus. Mais ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour avoir ce genre de converssation.

_ Laissez – moi deviner. Dit – Jace, vous vouliez pas finir l'année sans baiser.

Alec se mit à rougir violament alors que Jace riait face à sa gêne d'un mouvement de la main je le transformais en lapin aux yeux vairons et ce fut au tour d'Alec de rire de son Parabatai.

Lapin Jace s'était posé sur les genoux de Clary qui se retenait de rire tout en le caressant tous se tournaient vers moi qui admirait les pailettes d'or dans mon champagne. Vraiment très Gatsby ce détail.

_ Tu comptes le laisser comme ça longtemps ? Demanda – Luke

_ Oui il est plus adorable. Répondis – je, et pas casse – couille.

_ Moi je vote pour. Dit – Simon

Je le remerciais d'un clin d'oeil qui le fit rougir alors, qu'Alec semblait peser le pour et le contre de laisser Jace en lapin pour toujours. Mais il était facile de deviner qu'il avait besoin de son Parabatai en tant qu'humain.

Je lui rendis son apparence au moment où Magnus démarrait son discours sur l'année écoulée, puis il lança officiellement la soirée avec _A little party never killed nobody_. C'était la pure vérité.

J'avais perdu le fil de mes verres mais ça devait encore aller vu que, j'avais réussis à monter sur le bar pour vendre du rêve avec les filles au rythme de _Dancing Queen_. Par contre on avait perdu Alec à la suite des tequila – paf et ça plaisait à Magnus vu, la façon dont son amant dansait enfin bougeait des hanches.

_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'Alec a un déhanché aussi sexy ! S'exclama – Jace

_ Il nous cache des choses notre frangin. S'amusa – Izzy

_ Et vous n'avez pas tout vu. Dis – je

Je venais de les surprendre mais bon j'étais prête à parier, qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu Alec chanter tout en essayant de faire danser un Magnus hilare.

Je filais vers le bar pour ne pas mourir déshydraté lorsque, je le vis appuyer contre un mur les bras croisés sur son torse. C'était un soldat portant un masque anti – gaz moutarde de la Première Guerre Mondiale.

Poussé par la curiosité je me dirigeais vers ce soldat avant de tourner la tête croyant avoir entendu, mon prénom lorsque je reporta mon attention sur lui il avait tout simplement disparu.

 _Ouais ma fille t'as des hallucinations il faut que t'arrêtes … Oh ils font des Sex on the beach. AMEN ! Oui je sais que je suis faible face à des cocktails !_

J'en piquais deux et filais rejoindre ma famille alors qu'un vampire hurlait qu'il était bientôt minuit.

J'avais à peine poser mes verres qu'Alec me prenait à bras comme il aime le faire avec Madzie quand il rentre de l'Institut. Sauf que là il était aussi stable qu'un bâteau lors d'une tempête, je nouais mes bras autour de son cou pour plus de sureté alors que Magnus enlaçait sa taille.

D'une seule voix on hurlait tous le décompte final inconsciemment je cherchais du regard le soldat au masque mais il avait disparu pour de bon.

Une « bonne année » s'élevait dans toute la boîte Alec et Magnus s'embrassaient avec passion, je dois avouer que j'avais eu peur de tomber quand le Shadowhunter s'était penché.

Les deux hommes embrassèrent mes joues puis Alec me posa à terre pour que j'aille souhaiter la bonne année aux autres en réalité Magnus avait ouvert un portail ils aillaient commencer l'année comme ils avaient terminé la précédente.

Marissa me sauta dans les bras puis me fila un des verres que j'avais amené bras sur – bras sous on regardait nos amis se souhaiter la bonne année.

_ T'aurais imaginé un jour une telle chose. Dit – ma meilleure amie

_ Quoi ? Demandais – je surprise

_ Qu'on fêterait la nouvelle année avec des Shadowhunters.

_ Non mais il y a un truc rassurant.

_ Qui est ?

_ On est toujours aussi ivre.

_ Pas faux en plus t'es libéré de Jonathan.

_ Buvons à ça.

On vida en une gorgée nos verres, présenta nos vœux aux autres puis, retournait à la fête réalisant qu'on avait perdu Simon et que Luke était très heureux. Cette année démarre sous le meilleur signe et il en sera que meilleur au fil des jours.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

Le problème d'un jour comme le 1er janvier, c'était qu'il était difficile de trouver un taxi ou un métro en marche.

Vu le taux d'alcool que j'ai dans mon sang, c'était pas une bonne idée d'ouvrir un portail à moins de vouloir me retrouver je ne sais où.

Même si elle était dans les vapes, Marissa m'avait fait jurer de lui envoyer un message quand je serais rentrée.

J'avais enfilé la veste de Magnus et c'était parti pour un très long chemin, vu que j'avais la démarche aussi sûre que celle d'un nouveau – né. En chemin j'avais ôté mes talons et repoussais plusieurs Terrestres croiant que j'étais une jeune femme sans défense.

Tel un miracle je tomba sur un marchand ambulant qui fredonnait un vieil air avec le sourire d'un homme venant d'avoir son tout premier enfant.

_ Bien le bonjour jolie demoiselle. Dit – il

_ Bonjour Monsieur. Dis – je souriante

_ Je vous sers quoi ?

_ Un chocolat chaud et un cookie framboise – chocolat blanc s'il vous plaît.

_ Bien jolie demoiselle.

Il se remit à fredonner tout en préparant ma commande je jetais un coup d'oeil aux rues incroyablement calme, il me semblait apercevoir le soldat qui portait doucement ses mains à son masque.

_ Jolie demoiselle … Jolie demoiselle.

_ Oui désolé.

_ Votre commande.

_ Merci et gardez la monnaie.

Je déposais mon billet puis filais en m'attendant à voir le soldat mais, il avait une nouvelle fois disparu. Je la met sur le compte de la fatigue et l'alcool cette apparition.

Assise sur le lit dans une chemise de James, j'écoutais un succés de Sinatra tout en fixant ce cadeau qui m'intriguait depuis Noël. C'était un vieil et épais grimoire à la couverture en cuir, les pages étaient jaunis et abîmées par le temps qui passe.

Je vérifiais une énième fois la boîte dans lequel je l'avais reçu à Noël, mais il n'y avait absolument rien.

Avec délicatesse j'ouvris le grimoire découvrant un symbôle mêlant à la fois magie blanche et noire. Tel un parfait équilibre des deux il avait des sorts, des charmes, des envoûtements, des potions et des rituels. Ainsi que des feuilles blanches pour que j'en rajoute au fil des années.

_ Je dois en …

Mon regard se posa sur un charme qui pourrait bien nous changer la vie alors je décidais de garder son exsitence pour moi uniquement, enfin du moins le temps que je n'arrive pas encore à le connaître par cœur et réussir ce charme incroyable.

_ Merci Seigneur je suis enfin rentré ! S'exclama – James

Je rangeais en vitesse le grimoire laissant ma magie me rafraîchir surtout, éliminer mon haleine de poney mort vu que j'avais un peu fumer durant la soirée.

Une fois totalement prête et sûre de moi, j'allais m'appuyer contre l'arcade entre la chambre et le salon sachant que ma tenue allait faire son petit effet.

_ Bonne année beau brun. Susurrais – je

_ Par tous les Anges du Paradis. Souffla – t – il, elle commence bien cette année.

_ Hmmm j'ai une préférence pour les Démons.

_ Dans ce cas je serais pas sage.

_ J'attend de voir ça.

James jeta toutes ses affaires sur le canapé puis fondit sur moi m'embrassant avec une telle fougue que je sentais du sang dans ma bouche. Mon Dieu il veut la jouer démon ou quoi ma parole ?

Il nous faisait reculer jusqu'à la chambre où je me cogna la jambe contre un meuble, mon gémissement fut étouffer par un autre baiser.

_ Mon … Beau … Brun …. Doucement

_ Je croyais que tu aimais les Démons.

_ Oui mais je tiens à mes lévres.

_ Hmm moi aussi.

Il me fit tomber sur le lit prenant soin de faire glisser son regard le long de mon corps parfois je me demandais ce qu'il pensait de mes cicatrices anciennes comme récentes.

_ On t'a déjà dit que tu es une très belle créature.

_ Hmm oui mais je préfére quand c'est toi qui le dis.

James me surplomba faisant glisser ses lévres le long de mon gorge et de mes seins tirant des soupirs et gémissements à chaque fois. Mon Dieu il est doué !

Un vif mouvement je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui et même si je mourais d'envie de continuer notre étreinte j'en étais tout simplement incapable. En fait le voir allonger sur le dos à me fixer avec un petit sourire m'avait fait réaliser quelque chose qui me glaçait d'effroi.

_ Mon petit Démon. Dit – il doucement

_ Excuse moi je sais que je t'ai allumé mais …

_ Si t'as pas envie on le fait pas.

_ C'est juste …

_ T'as pas à te justifier.

James m'attira contre lui dissimulant mon visage contre son cou, ses mains caressaient doucement mon dos. Sam Smith s'était mis à chanter alors que je fermais les yeux profitant de cet instant et chassant toute « pensée impure ».

 _Merde t'es vraiment trop con ! Je vais vraiment finir par me casser! Tu passes un moment torride avec ton Terrestre, et toi tu penses aux choses que l'autre salaud t'aurait obligé à faire ! PUTAIN IL EST MORT ALORS ARRETE DE PENSER A LUI !_

Dans un soupir de bien – être je laissais la fatigue me gagner peu à peu et ça devait être également le cas de mon beau brun vu, comment son corps se détendait sauf sa prise autour de moi.

_ Je t'aime. Chuchotais – je

Pour toute réponse il embrassa mon front plongeant lentement dans le sommeil tout comme moi. Dormir à la place d'un sport agréable, c'était pas mal non plus surtout que la fête de Magnus m'avait épuisé, et à première vu c'était également le cas de sa réception avec les siens.

Puis c'est tout aussi bien pour ne pas penser et uniquement profiter l'un de l'autre.


	3. Chapter 3

**3 ( point vue de Magnus).**

La vie de père c'est aussi faire du shooping pour son enfant et, pour une fois j'étais ravi que mon ange soit coincé à l'Institut avec des représentants d'Idris.

Il avait la fâcheuse tendance à devenir très chiant au point qu'on se dispute quand je décide de l'emmener avec moi en faire.

Bon je dois avouer que j'aurais aimé qu'Isabelle soit de la partie mais la belle Lightwood devait entraîner de jeunes Shadowhunters dont Max. Puis Madzie avait insisté pour qu'Ethel vienne avec nous, on n'avait pas vu ma sœur depuis plusieurs jours elle s'était envolée pour la Nouvelle – Orléans prétextant un besoin de changer d'air.

_ Tu crois qu'elle va venir ? Demanda – Madzie

_ Bien sûre que oui mon cœur. Répondis – je, elle t'a donné sa parole d'honneur.

Bon je devais reconnaître que j'avais des doutes vu ce que Marissa m'avait raconté au sujet d'Ethel et la Nouvelle – Orléans mais, j'étais certain qu'elle tiendrait sa parole pour son adorable nièce.

Avec dix minutes de retard ma sœur apparut au milieu du salon et, à première vue elle n'était pas ivre ni même drogué ce qui était déjà à un miracle à mon avis.

_ Désolé pour ce retard. Dit – elle

_ Ce retard ça ne serait pas un séduisant Terrestre. Me moquais – je

_ Même pas mais j'aurais bien aimé.

Sa réponse me fit sourire alors que Madzie enfilait son manteau avant de vérifier le contenu de son sac avec Ethel. J'avais l'impression qu'il avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, pas seulement son amour pour ce Terrestre ni même le fait qu'elle soit libre, non c'était autre chose comme un secret.

_ C'est quoi le programme ? Demanda – Ethel

_ Vêtements et affaires pour sa chambre. Répondis – je, et un tour au parc si on a le temps.

Après plusieurs heures dans diverses magasins, on finit par atterrir au parc où on regardait Madzie s'amuser avec des gamins et, j'étais heureux qu'elle n'essaie pas de remonter le tobogan dans le mauvais sens.

Du coin de l'oeil je vis qu'Ethel jouait avec la bague que je lui avais offert même si elle était heureuse, il était facile de deviner que quelque chose la travaillait.

_ Ca va toi ? Demandais – je doucement

_ Oui pour …

_ Ethel s'il te plaît.

_ Ok promet de ne pas t'inquiéter.

_ Euh … D'accord.

Elle se concentra sur Madzie qui courrait après un petit garçon, soupira un grand coup avant de dire tout naturellement :

_ J'ai repensé à ce moment où j'étais entre la vie et la mort.

Merde je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça ! Bon ok peut – être pas à tout mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que, ça la travaillait autant d'un côté elle avait un talent certain pour cacher des choses au fond d'elle.

_ Ethel …

_ J'avais conscience que vous étiez là et que vous étiez inquiet, j'avais envie de vous dire que j'allais bien même, si c'était faux mais j'en étais incapable et ça me faisait peur.

_ Pourquoi t'en as jamais parlé ?

_ Parce que ça m'est tombé dessus il y a quelques jours.

_ C'est pour ça que t'es parti ?

_ Oui.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à Madzie puis je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, serrant fermement ses mains dans les miennes.

_ Tu dois plus jamais y penser.

_ Mag …

_ Oui c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais si tu commences à trop y penser tu vas arrêter de vivre.

_ T'as sans doute raison.

_ Vu mon grand âge j'ai forcement raison.

Ethel me sourit alors que Madzie courrait vers Alec criant des daddy, ce dernier accueillit notre fille avec un immense sourire et un baiser sur la joue avant, de la laisser rejoindre les autres enfants en riant.

_ Je vais vous laisser. Dit – ma sœur

_ Le grand Shadowhunter que je suis te fait peur. Taquina – Alec

_ Oui j'en tremble dans mes bottes c'est surtout que je n'ai pas vu James depuis des jours.

_ Ouais ton Terrestre.

_ Oui mon sexy Terrestre.

_ Il faut que tu passes à l'appart.

_ Yep avec un jambalaya maison.

Mon ange la regarda avec un air surpris ne connaissant pas ce plat typique de Louisiane très copieux et très épicé mais, surtout une recette gardé secrete et se passant de génération en génération.

Ma sœur nous embrassa tour à tour avant de filer nous demandant d'embrasser Madzie, elle n'avait pas voulu la déranger dans ces jeux d'enfant en compagnie du petit garçon.

_ Elle a déjà du succé notre princesse. Dis – je

_ Ouais mais il n'a pas intérêt de trop s'approcher. Râla – Alec

_ Mon Dieu ça sera quoi quand elle sera ados.

L'un comme l'autre on frissonna à la simple idée de ce jour mais bon, on est encore large vu qu'elle n'a que 6 ans et grand Dieu nous fasse c'est déjà largement bien.

Alexander m'embrassa frottant son nez contre le mien ( une étrange et adorable manie depuis quelques temps), puis il se dirigea vers les petits en faisant le monstre chose très surprenant quand, on sait à quelle point mon amant est très sérieux mais bon je vais pas me plaindre de le voir aussi détendu, et comme c'est très rare je me mis à le filmer autant pour m'en souvenir à tout jamais également pour le montrer à Isabelle.

Du coin de l'oeil je voyais la nounou du gamin surveiller les gestes d'Alexander tout en prenant soin de le déshabiller du regard, en particulier quand mon amant levait les bras vers le ciel pour y lancer les enfants hilare ce qui faisait remonter son tee – shirt dévoilant ses runes et son dos musclé.

 _Ma pauvre chérie si tu savais que cet ange de tentation est à moi et à personne d'autre, tu serais entrain de pleurer chez toi avec de la glace de chocolat et une bouteille de vin._

En tout cas voir mon amant s'occuper de deux enfants me permait de constater qu'il est un père génial surtout qu'il serait capable d'en gérer un autre dans un futur lointain, car là on devait encore se roder et apprendre pour être de très bons parents pour Madzie et continuer à faire face aux préjugés de l'Enclave.

_ On rentre je commence à avoir froid. Dis – je, si vous voulez je paie même un chocolat chaud en route.

_ Ca va pour moi. Dit – Alec, tu dis au revoir mon cœur.

Madzie déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue du petit garçon puis elle se mit à courir vers moi qui la souleva vers le ciel avant de la garder dans mes bras, et comme je suis du genre à faire clairement comprendre les choses je passais un bras autour de la taille de mon amant puis l'embrassais avec passion.

 _Aller ma chérie va retrouver ta glace et ton vin._

_ Tu es à moi. Chuchotais – je

_ Pour toujours et à jamais. Répondit – il

Il m'embrassa à son tour avant de nous entrer vers la sortie alors je sentis mon cœur se remplir d'une joie immense pour une fois depuis bien longtemps j'avais l'impression que rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver ni même atteindre ma chère famille et, rien que pour ça j'ai l'impression d'être au Paradis.


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

J'embrassais James tendrement tout en le recouvrant puis filais me préparer ayant décidé de suivre le conseil d'Alec. Profiter de l'instant surtout que New – York a l'incroyable talent de changer d'apparence chaque jour, alors j'avais décidé de la photographier autant que possible.

Je fis tourner mes pieds dans une vieille paire de botte tout en vérifiant le contenu de mon sac. J'hésitais à y balancer ma stéle mais je devais avouer qu'elle était bien utile puis, vu le bordel dedans ça ne changerait rien si je la rajoute et c'est rassurant de la savoir à porté de main.

Un rapide mot à James puis je partis enfilant des mitaines en laine bien décidé à profiter de la Grosse Pomme très calme et des courageux qui bossaient ou courraient.

Je croisa le marchant ambulant du 1er janvier, il m'avait surnommé Daisy en référance à mon costume. Tout en préparant ma commande il me confia qu'il avait eu son premier enfant le jour de notre rencontre un petit garçon du nom de Thomas.

Je le pris en photo puis rejoignis le métro le plus proche où, les derniers fêtards l'attendaient avec l'envie pressante de retrouver leur home sweet home surtout leur pieux adoré.

Les voir dans cet état me fit réaliser que ça faisait un moment que, Marissa et moi nous étions pas aller en boîte pour parler de rien et de tout surtout nous amuser et danser.

Après plusieurs arrêts et un peu de marche, j'arrivais à Central Park recouvrert d'un manteau blanc je fis quelques photos sans réaliser que je gagnais le lieu du rituel – mariage.

C'était devenu un lieu de désolation où les chaises s'abîmaient tout comme la tente, que des SDF avaient vidé de tout son mobilier, ils avaient même pris l'autre robe de mariée ce qui est assez surprenant.

Je pris quelques photos alors que mon portable sonnait sans arrêt du coin de l'oeil il me semblait apercevoir du mouvement dans l'ombre et pour la première fois je pris mes jambes à mon cou.

En fin d'après midi j'avais récupéré Madzie à son cour de danse, une activité très Terrestre pour une sorcière avec l'ordre de Magnus de la garder quelques heures pour, qu'il régle un truc avec Alec et les représentants d'Idris.

On avait traîné un peu lorsque les flocons s'étaient mis à tomber sans bruit, puis on s'était dépêché de rentrer pour se protéger du froid.

L'appart de James était d'un calme olympien alors je mis de la musique notant, que je devais lui demander qu'on adopte un chaton.

Je regardais Madzie danser tout en préparant le goûter au moment où je mis du lait à chauffer, je vis sur le plan de travail un bouquet de tulipe rose et jaune.

Je m'apprêtais à les mettre dans l'eau quand je réalisa qu'elles ne pouvaient pas venir de James il ignore que la tulipe est ma fleur préférée et il ne connaît pas, Marissa pour obtenir cette info.

Il avait une petite carte accrochée sur l'emballage, légérement hésitante je l'ouvris et ce fut comme un coup de poing dans le ventre. Il y avait que deux mots écrits en lettre d'or, deux mots qui me glaçaient le sang, deux mots que je désirais ne plus voir ni entendre.

_ Ethel.

La voix de Madzie sonnait comme un souvenir auquel je devais me raccrocher, mais j'en était tout simplement incapable. Malgré moi je glissais la carte dans ma poche avant de réduire en cendre les fleurs.

_ Ethel.

_ Excuse – moi mon cœur.

_ Ca va ?

_ Oui ne t'inquiétes pas.

_ On regarde un film.

_ D'accord.

D'un claquement de doigt je fis apparaître deux gobelets fumants Starbuck, ayant complétement oublié le lait sur le feu avec ce bouquet de malheur

Même si je m'en forçais de suivre le film, je ne cessais de penser au bouquet, à la carte, aux mots d'or et bizarrement au soldat du nouvel an.

 _Bon sang Ethel arrête immédiatement de penser qu'il n est peut – être pas mort. T'as une vie géniale, un amoureux super, une famille incroyable et une nièce adorable. Alors profite jours aprés jour sans, penser à demain ni à rien. Par pitié ne pense plus à ce salaud et tout le reste._


	5. Chapter 5

**5.**

Cela faisait quelques semaines que j'allais dans un vieil entrepôt pour apprendre des choses du livre, sans risquer de voir débarquer une personne que j'aime à l'improviste.

Le hic c'est que j'avais plusieurs blessures et bleues, ma famille avait de plus en plus de mal à croire mes mensonges. Je me demandais même si Marissa ne pense pas que James me tape, ou qu'il soit violent quand on couche ensemble.

Je venais d'être projeter hors du pentagramme avec une telle force, qu'il me semblait avoir entendu un CRAC très inquiétant. Je regardais le grimoire se reposer au centre encore luisant de la magie que j'avais usé pour ce charme qui permait d'octroyer un peu d'immortalité à une personne de son choix mais cela implique beaucoup d'énergie et du sang d'un immortel.

_ Satané bouquin tu es vraiment super. Râlais – je, mais je gagne que des blessures.

Je me remis debout en grimaçant alors je vis avec horreur que mon bras gauche formait un angle étrange. Génial il manquait plus que ça à mon pitoyable état.

Je posais ma main droite sur mon épaule puis laissais ma magie se répandre dans mon bras étouffant un petit cri de douleur. Même comme ça c'était très douloureux comme sensation.

Une fois réparée je fis apparaître un vieil fauteuil ainsi qu'un service à thé, ayant besoin d'une pause mais également de repenser à plusieurs choses qui occupent mon esprit depuis quelques temps.

La première c'était les paroles de la vieille sorcière vaudou que j'avais vu à la Nouvelle – Orléans elle m'avait expliqué que c'était un grimoire très puissant tout comme son propriétaire d'origine.

La seconde c'était ce long moment où j'étais coincé entre la vie et la mort, même si je voulais plus y penser, ça me revenait toujours en pleine tête quand je suis seule ou pas occupé heureusement, pour ce détail je pouvais compter sur James ainsi que Marissa et Madzie.

Et enfin il y avait le soldat au masque anti – gaz, les bouquets de tulique qui finissaient en cendre, et les cartes qui disaient toujours la même chose en or. Je me souvenais alors qu'on n'avait toujours pas retrouvé son corps et qu'il n'était peut – être pas mort. Ca me faisait encore plus peur que lorsqu'il était en vie à me traquer.

 _Ma vieille depuis quand t'es aussi inquiéte ? T'es la Terrible Ethel Lockwood, t'as un sang froid à toute épreuve, ces trois trucs ne doivent pas t'atteindre._

Je fis disparaître le fauteuil et le thé, respirais un grand coup me dirigeant vers le pentagramme, hors de question que j'abandonne ce charme d'immortalité.

Accroupis face au livre j'enflamma le pentagramme puis me mis à réciter la formule sentant ma magie noire gronder en moi.

Au moment où j'allais m'entailler la paume je fus une nouvelle fois projeter hors, du pentagramme comme le jour où Magnus et moi avions mélangé nos magies prouvant notre lien du sang.

Ma tête cogna violamment le mur derrière moi je me retrouvais à allongé à plat ventre et je sentais du sang couler sur ma tempe. J'avais du mal à garder les yeux ouverts mais j'étais sûre d'une chose, j'avais aperçu le soldat au masque anti – gaz et il chuchotait tel un disque abîmé ces deux mots qui me faisaient horreur.

Puis les ténébres m'enveloppèrent et ma magie noire se calmait doucement comme le sang qui continuait de couler.


End file.
